Not Quite A Triangle
by Invader Sah
Summary: Yami loved Bakura and Marik. Bakura loves Yami and Marik. Marik loves Bakura, and thefore loves Yami. A Yamishipping, BakuraxMarikxYami, fanfic. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT ON HIATUS
1. The Guard

_This was...a very strange one-shot. I'm not sure where it came from. x: It's my first Yamishipping..ish...one shot, but probably won't be my last. Psychoshipping is still my top favourite though, excluding Puzzleshipping which is my number 1 of all time._

_This is mostly for you, Misao! XD My most dedicated reader, and fellow Yamishipper. Enjoy~!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Marik and Bakura would jump eachother every five seconds.

* * *

**Some people called what they had a 'love triangle'. Whenever this was brought up, however, it would always make him snort at the horrible inaccuracy of the statement. A love triangle referred to a relationship with, as they had, three people. However, that was the only similarly.

In a love triangle, Person A loved Person B who loved Person C who loved Person A; often this led to countless conflicts and wounded hearts. That wasn't what they had.

Yami loved Bakura _and_ Marik.

Bakura loved Yami and Marik.

Marik loved Bakura, and because he loved him, he also the fore loved Yami. Thus there was no 'triangle', so much as...a dot with several lines coming out. Person Y loved Person B and Person M. Person B loved Person Y and Person M. Person M loved Person B, and through this accepted Person Y.

However, he knew full well that without Bakura's involvement, he never would have given Yami a second look. Perhaps some part of him should have felt guilty at 'leading' the Pharaoh on, but it didn't matter so long as the other never found out; and he had no intentions on letting either of his two partners in one his secret.

Because he loved Bakura, who loved both him and Yami, and so telling Bakura he didn't love Yami would no doubt tear the thief in two. Not to mention Yami loved the two of them, so telling Yami he didn't love him would no doubt break his heart.

And it wasn't like Marik was _uncomfortable_ with the relationship; pretending to love the Pharaoh wasn't at all difficult for him. Certainly the king of games was a pleasure to be around, both in conversation and behind closed doors. Enjoying Yami's company wasn't something he had to force or make any effort at. He just simply didn't love him.

After all, he had already given his whole heart to the thief long before the pharaoh had entered the picture. So, as unfortunate as it was, he had nothing left when Yami finally came out and admitted he wanted to be apart of them.

Not to say that discovering apparently Bakura had withheld part of his own heart to give to the Pharaoh was at all hurtful. Marik didn't really dwell on it, to be honest; he could quite honestly sit back and let the thief declare his love for the entire world, just as long as at the end of the day he still had a place curled up beside the pale yami.

Making Bakura happy had always been the only thing that mattered to him - and he would have quite contently watched as the thief kissed every person they met. Of course the other never _had_, simply because he felt no desire to, but the point was he could have and Marik wouldn't have stopped him.

So when the Pharaoh had first showed up on their doorstep, nervous and shaking and obviously terrified, and declared he felt feelings for them, there had been no hurt at all when Bakura had responded in kind. When the two sets of eyes had directed to himself, Marik hadn't at all hesitated when he admitted he perhaps felt something else for Yami as well.

Which he didn't. But it had been worth the lie just to see the look of sheer joy and relief in his - theirs now, wasn't he? - thief's eyes. And ever since that day he hadn't reflected on the false statement, lost no sleep over it, felt no resentment or hurt whenever Bakura would pull Yami into a kiss, or embrace both of them. Never did Marik hesitate to hug the Pharaoh or sleep beside him.

It wasn't a love triangle at all, what they had. Love triangle's indicated problems and road blocks and heartache. But as long as Marik had anything to say about it, that would never happen.

Because nothing mattered more to him then Bakura's happyness; even if it meant loving someone he didn't.

* * *

_So it's like...the story that has every element to make Marik angst...x: And yet he doesn't. What a guy, huh?_

_R&R my sweets~!_


	2. The Pharaoh

_Oookaaay. O_O I was NOT planning on this becoming more then a one-shot. But suddenly I was inspired to write Yami's take on the whole thing._

_I'll probably also do a Bakura take on it. I'm not sure._

**Disclaimer: ....I own your soul

* * *

**There was many things he had been called; arrogant, protective, overactive, unforgiving...but ignorant was not one of them. As of yet no one had managed to pull the wool of his eyes - a very strange saying, when he thought about it, which he chose not to - and this was certainly no different.

Since the very beginning, Yami was well aware that all the love Marik claimed to have for him was a lie. It wasn't hard for someone to figure that out, if they just took the time to _watch_. Though there was no doubt the blond was a fantastic actor, it was impossible for him to cover that _glint_ in his eye. The one of pure joy and adoration that only sparked into life when he looked at one person; Bakura.

Whenever those deep purple eyes were on the thief, there was no way to deny how much he loved him. All the harshness in his gaze would vanish, replaced by a look that made it plain to see that he would do - _could _do - anything that the albino wanted; all the pale one had to do was mention it, and it would be done.

But whenever Marik's gaze switched to _him_, Yami could see that glow fade just enough to let him know the truth behind the well built walls.

There was no room left in the blond's heart for him. At first, that knowledge had hurt - it had ached, burned, because though the tomb keeper felt no love for the pharaoh, the pharaoh certainly felt love to the tomb keeper; as well as the thief.

Love triangles had become a rather important topic among their group of friends, ever since not only the three yami's had become an item, but the hikari's had as well. Though Yami sometimes had to agree that certainly seemed like a fitting term considering how things were transpiring, he couldn't help but notice the words always made the tanned male snort loudly.

Marik had explained to them why they weren't a love triangle; the whole person A loving Person B who loves Person C who loves Person A wasn't really accurate, the pharaoh had to agree. But the end result - pain and hurt and deceit - was still the same.

Not to say he at all blamed the blond for his actions; he knew from the start that the younger yami would do _anything_, literally _anything_, to make the third member of the relationship happy. It was out of no ill feelings or dark motives that Marik lied to both of them; it was actually, surprisingly, out of completely _pure_ reasons that he did.

Because he wanted, _needed_, for Bakura to always be happy. So he lied, pretended to love Yami, and despite the pain, the pharaoh could find no mind to hate him for it.

Besides, wasn't he himself being selfish about this whole thing? Though he knew the blond was lying he never called him on it, never challenged him, because he _liked_ the lie. After all, there was no doubt in his mind he was in love with the tomb keeper, and the fact the other even _pretended_ to return the feelings was..nice.

As a matter of fact..didn't that make him the more selfish out of all three of them? Bakura was, as far as he knew, blissfully ignorant of the dark truth; he had never seen any signs to show otherwise. Marik did what he did out of pure, selfless love and the need to make sure the palest of them was constantly happy.

And Yami..did it because he wanted to at least _believe_ the blond loved him, wanted to pretend he wasn't living a lie. Instead of stopping to care about how either of his two partners would feel if they ever discovered what he knew, he let it continue simply because he didn't want to give Marik up.

How selfish could a person get? While Marik was pretending to love someone simply because he wanted to keep Bakura happy, Yami was allowing it simply because...he wanted _himself_ happy.

Perhaps selfish was another thing people should start calling him. Unable to deny it and now forced to face the facts, the pharaoh found himself wondering if all this was worth the lie.

And as much as he hated himself for it, he found the only answer he had...

Was _yes_.

* * *

_Eeemmoooo~ Yay! ..._

_I have nothing to say. R&R my lovelies yes plz?_


	3. The Thief

_And now, finally, Kura's side! I **might** have a conclusion after this...Maybe yes, maybe no._

_.....So why not, take a crazy chance~ -smacks self- Bad, no!_

**Disclaimer: I own squat...No, wait, I don't...Squat's a tecknique owned by someone I don't know**

* * *

As much as it shamed him to admit it, for the longest time he had been blissfully ignorant that there was any sort of problem. Though, perhaps upon reflection, he always _knew_ there was a problem. But he had ignored it; because acknowledging there was a problem meant _they had a problem_, and Ra damn it he didn't _want_ them to have a problem because he was the happiest he had ever been in his Ra forsaken life.

But things had reached a point where not noticing was no longer just ignorant; it was at the point where someone had to be downright _stupid_ to completely overlook all the signs taking place before him.

As much as he wanted to deny it's existence...they did, indeed, have a problem.

Bakura was in love with Marik and Yami; there was no doubt in his mind he loved both of them, equally and undeniably. No way in _fuck_ would he ever be able to pick out which one he loved more, because both of them had as many good traits as they did negative, which just made them all the more perfect to him.

For the longest time, he had led himself to believe they loved each other and him the same as he loved them. And he had been right - sort of. Yami loved Marik, and he loved Bakura; there was no doubt in the thief's mind that was true. So it wasn't the Pharaoh who was the root of the problem...

It was, as much as it pained him to acknowledge it, _Marik_ who was behind the issue. Because Marik loved Bakura, but the lack of glow and slightly fake smile and the odd tone in his voice...all pointed to the fact that he _didn't_ love Yami.

Part of him wanted to just ignore it; since neither of his two partners had raised complaints about it, then why the fuck should he? Things were going great weren't they? Everyone _seemed_ to be happy with how the relationship was going...

But that wasn't true, was it? No, Yami was _clearly_ suffering; Bakura was a thief, after all. He noticed every detail about _everything_. Which meant he noticed the pain in Yami's smile when Marik turned away from him, saw the faintest glisten of tears that the shorter yami refused to shed...

Meanwhile the blonde seemed utterly blissful - and he was the one causing all this! _Why_ did he seem to be the only one not angry or upset or hurt!?

...simple....Because he was the only one who wasn't being selfish. That knowledge bit into his heart like a white hot flame; and it was when Bakura first realized that, that he realized things couldn't go on like this.

It wasn't right, for any of them, to continue as they had. There was no doubt that Marik could continue without any problems what so ever, because all he cared about was Bakura being happy, so long as Bakura was happy...

But he wasn't happy. And neither was Yami. So as soon as Marik found out about _that_, he wouldn't be happy either. Then all three of them would be unhappy and lying about it.

Was it worth it? ...._yes_. But that didn't mean he was going to let it happen.

Rounding his shoulders the albino strolled into the living room with an air of purpose; Yami and Marik were curled up on the couch, watching some movie he didn't even glance at. Instead Bakura calmly reached down, picked up the remote, and turned the TV off.

Instantly two sets of surprised eyes were on him. "Kura...?" Marik enquired as he pulled away from Yami and sat up straight, obviously un eased by the utter serious

look on the spirit's face.

The younger yami looked equally unnerved, not liking that determined gleam in the albino's eye at _all_. The pale skinned spirit looked as if it was taking all his effort to not just turn around and leave the way he came - which meant whatever he was about to say was very, _very_ important.

Looking from one lover to the other, Bakura inhaled through his nose deeply, steeling his nerves. Then he forced all the stress in one deep sigh, forced back the pain and the refusal and the urge to run. And he spoke.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_Ominous...x: R&R!_


End file.
